Misunderstandings
by Faux Fox
Summary: DotU era. Oneshot slightly AU. Overheard words and assumptions can lead to a lot of pain.


Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfic and I own no rights to Voltron.

 _*The mind weasels attacked last night when I was feeling depressed. This is the result. I think it turned out a rather odd. I'm not a romance writer*_

 **Misunderstandings**

Keith sat up in is bed rubbing his face and groaning. "Damn, I just can sleep tonight. I might as well go relieve whomever is on watch."

He pulled on his jumpsuit then made his way down the castle halls quietly so as to not wake anyone. As he neared the control room he could hear voices. Stepping near the doorway, just out of sight, he saw Nanny and Coran deep in conversation.

Coran gave a sigh. "I told you Nanny. She's in love. She couldn't stay a little girl forever."

Nanny huffed. "I just don't see why of all things she should want to get married now."

"Nanny." Coran gave her a look of exasperation. "She needs to live her own life. It would greatly cheer the people to see their princess marry and become queen. Besides, he's a noble young man and would make a great king."

"I still don't like it." The aging maid crossed her arms. "So when is she going to ask him?"

Coran looked out one of the windows at the stars. "She said at the diplomatic convention we're hosting in three days. She wants to make it very public."

Keith reeled back from the doorway. His heart clenching at the words he overheard. Quietly he slipped back down the halls and to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he put his head into his hands. "I knew it was an impossible dream and I could never be with her. I told myself I accepted that. So why does it hurt so much?"

Tears dropped onto his hands as he broke down. "I can't stay here. I can't see that. It will just hurt to much."

He stood and looked around his sparsely decorated room. "There is nothing to hold me here. They won't need me. We beat back Lotor good yesterday. It should be a while before there is another attack."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

The next days went by in a haze for Keith. His team mates noticed the stupor he was in, but couldn't get half a sentence out of him. Worried, all they could do was watch his mechanical movements.

Early morning on the day of the convention, Keith quietly packed his few belongings. He waited until he was sure everyone had finished breakfast and gone to their appointed tasks to welcome the diplomats who had began arriving the night before.

Pulling out a piece of paper, he scribbled a note and set it on the bed. Reverently he caressed the black lion key one last time, then set it on the paper.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Keith slipped out of his room and down towards the servant entrance unnoticed. Bright sun met his clouded gaze. Swiftly, he made his way towards the space ship docking area to secure passage back to Earth.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Allura stood nervously at the doorway overlooking the balcony where she would shortly address the gathered dignitaries. She was wringing her hands in frustrated excitement at what she was soon to do.

She had went to Coran last weekend, begging him to allow her to marry the only man she had every loved. She had steeled herself, knowing she was likely in for a fight she might not win. When Coran had stiffened and asked who the man was, she had almost gave in and ran. Upon hearing the name, Coran had visibly relaxed and granted her request without any arguments. Stunned, she'd wandered aimlessly around the castle until her mind caught up and her heart leapt for joy.

Now she was standing there waiting with Coran and Nanny. Hunk and Pidge stood near in their dress uniforms. She'd seen no sign of Keith or Lance.

Nanny was the first to voice growing irritation as she looked pointedly at Coran. "Those boys. So irresponsible. They should have been here ten minutes ago."

The sound of pounding feet brought their attention to the door as Lance rushed in panting and clutching an object in his hand. "I looked all over. He's not in the castle."

Coran stepped closer, concerned. "Who's not in the castle?"

Lance looked up at the advisor. "Keith's gone."

He held out his hand showing the note and lion key.

Allura felt her heart drop out of her chest.

Coran took the objects and his face paled as he read the note.

Ever impatient, Pidge pipped up. "Well, what's it say?"

With a choked voice, Coran read it aloud. "My best to the Princess and her new consort. Farewell."

Allura was shocked at the implication of the words. She felt her heart shatter. Sinking to her knees, she began to sob into her hands. Nanny rushed to her and held her in an embrace.

Looking up at the stunned men she glared at them. "Well don't just stand there. Find him! He can't have gone far."

Pulling himself together, Coran eyed the pilots. "I don't know how or where Keith over heard anything, but he's gotten the wrong idea into his head. Muster up the guards and go yourselves. He can't have gotten far. No ships will be leaving until this evening at the earliest. Search every one of them. I'll address the diplomats and and keep this under wraps."

He turned to look at his sobbing charge and her maid. "Nanny, take Allura to her room. It will not do for anyone to see her like this.

Stepping close, he put his hand gently on Allura's head. "We will find him and we will bring him back to you."

The old advisor let out a sigh. "Though, I guess this does prove Keith's feelings toward our princess."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Keith was sitting on a cot in a cramped ship berthing. Mind numb he stared off lost in his own thoughts. He did not hear the hurried shouts or the heavy steps as someone came to stand in front of him. The stinging slap to the face brought him back to reality.

Focusing his eyes, he saw Lance frowning down at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Keith? Running away isn't like you."

A strong hand grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled hard. He jerked his arm away. "I'm not going back. It will make things easier for them without me there."

Lance let out a frustrated growl and pulled on his own hair. "Coran said that whatever you got into your head is wrong and you need to come back."

Keith turned tortured eyes to look at his friend for a moment then closed them. "I overhead Coran and Nanny talking. Allura is in love and is going to ask some guy to marry her today. I just can't take it. I can't stay and watch that. We know that whomever she chooses will become the pilot of Black Lion by law, so there is no need for me to be here anymore."

Finally putting all the pieces together and realizing the situation, Lance let out a cry and punched Keith in the jaw, knocking him out. Rubbing his now sore hand, Lance looked down at his friend. "YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT."

Picking up his communicator, Lance called to his team mates. "I got him guys. I just need some help dragging his rear back."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Slipping back into the castle via servants passages, the pilots carried Keith to Coran's private state room. They cautiously knocked. When the steward opened the door and gave them a look, they held up their unconscious prize. Relief flooded Coran's face and he motioned them in.

After they laid Keith on the couch, Lance turned towards Coran and leveled a glare at him. "You should have let him know what is going on. The guy is oblivious to some things. Of course he's going to take it wrong if he only knows that the Princess is going to ask some man to marry her."

The sharp intakes of breath from Hunk and Pidge told Lance that they now understood the situation as well.

Coran sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was the Princess' idea to make it a surprise. We tried very hard to keep any knowledge from him. Now will one of you go inform Nanny that we have him here?"

Pidge saluted and raced out the door. Several minutes later, hurried steps could be heard again in the hall and Allura burst into the room. "Where is he?"

Lance motioned towards the figure draped on the couch. "If you would have asked one of us, we'd have told you he doesn't do this type of surprise well and is very good at learning information he shouldn't."

Allura gave him a look then raced to the couch. Gingerly she traced the purpling bruise on Keith's jaw. She looked back at Lance. "Did you have to punch him?"

Lance gave a humorless laugh. "That was probably the only way I was getting him back here."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Keith eyes fluttered as he slowly rose to consciousness with a groan. His jaw ached and he wasn't sure where he was. The feel of soft fingers stroking his face made him jolt upright. Looking around he recognized Coran's state room. It was empty except for Allura and himself. Giving a groan, he pushed back his aching heart and stood.

Closing his eyes he spoke in a broken voice. "I'm sorry Princess. I can't stay here. Please let me go."

Allura let out an anguished sob. "Why?"

Keith did not look at her. "It hurts to much to be here. To see you and your new consort would be to much for me."

The stinging slap across the face was unexpected and Keith took an involuntary step back, falling to the couch. He looked up into the angry eyes of the princess.

Allura was fuming. "You are an idiot! You put me through all that heartache for nothing!"

Keith gave her a confused look.

Grabbing his face, Allura forced him to pay attention to what she was saying. "You're the idiot I was going to ask to marry me."

Keith's eyes widened and he sat there stunned. "What?"

Soft hands pulled his head to her chest as she embraced him and whispered into his hair. "Lance is right. You really are oblivious. Everyone else knows I'm in love with you."

Allura felt hesitant arms slip around her waist and she smiled. "So, Keith. Will you marry me?"

He could only nod against her.


End file.
